White Violation
by GitaNuha27
Summary: [Semi-AU] Hanya sepotong kisah tentang mekanik cilik yang riang dan teman android-nya yang protektif.


"Jay, bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Sang bocah bersurai _auburn_ menengok sekilas, mengalihkan atensinya dari serangkaian mesin yang tengah ia utak-atik. Mendengar kalimat sang ayah yang bernada gembira, ia yakin sebentar lagi ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang hebat. Mungkin seperti mesin tak terpakai lainnya yang dapat ia gunakan dalam proyek kecil-kecilan miliknya.

"Ya, Ayah? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil segera keluar dari bengkel pribadinya, yang sebenarnya adalah modifikasi dari sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di rumahnya. Kedua iris safirnya berbinar-binar saking antusiasnya.

"Lihat, deh, apa yang Ayah bawa untukmu," kata sang ayah yang sudah berdiri menghalangi pintu utama, seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

"Ayah bawa teman baru untukmu, Jay. Ini dia!"

Mata Jay membulat seketika begitu ayahnya melangkah ke samping pintu. Tampak di hadapannya sesosok pemuda tinggi yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Pemuda tersebut berambut cepak dengan warna pirang keabuan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, beda dengan Jay yang dikenal pecicilan. Selain itu, Jay juga dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata sewarna langit yang tampak teduh.

"Selamat siang, Jay Walker. Nama saya Zane," kata si pemuda memperkenalkan diri. "Saya ditugasi untuk menemani Anda selama Tuan dan Nyonya Walker pergi. Mohon bantuannya."

Mata Jay semakin berbinar. Gaya bicaranya terlalu formal untuk orang-orang seumurannya, dan itu berarti–

"Osh! Mohon bantuannya juga, Zane!"

–pemuda ini adalah seorang _android_.

.

.

 **WHITE VIOLATION**

 _ **Ninjago**_ **hanya milik LEGO, saya hanya berhak atas jalan ceritanya.**

 **Warnings: Semi-AU, OOC,** _ **headcanon**_ **ngawur, plot amburadul,** _ **feel**_ **nggak dapet, dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Terinspirasi** _ **Three Laws of Robotics**_ **yang diperkenalkan oleh Isaac Asimov dalam cerpennya yang berjudul "** _ **Runaround**_ **".**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

.

.

Hari-hari Jay kini menjadi lebih ramai, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Biasanya, ketika orang tuanya pergi untuk menambah persediaan untuk toko alat elektroniknya, ia bermain-main sendirian dengan peralatan mekanik, mesin-mesin, dan lain-lain setelah sekolah usai. Memang banyak yang mengenal Jay sebagai bocah periang yang kerap _ngeyel_ kalau disuruh diam dan duduk manis. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui rahasianya ini, kecuali orang tuanya (itupun dengan rengekan agar mereka tidak membeberkan rahasia ini kepada siapapun). Dan hari ini pun menjadi hari yang cukup bersejarah baginya karena Zane menjadi orang kedua yang mengetahui hobi tersembunyi ini, dengan syarat ia harus menemaninya selama kegiatannya mengutak-atik mesin.

"Eh, Zane, bisa ambilkan obeng di laci sana? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ini."

"Baiklah, Jay Walker."

Jay menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sudah seminggu sejak Zane menjadi bagian dari keluarga Walker, namun _android_ itu masih saja memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Jujur saja, Jay merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan seperti itu. Zane jadi terdengar lebih mirip pelayan pribadi ketimbang teman bermain.

"Duh, ayolah, Zane," omel Jay sambil menghela napas. "Kita ini teman, tahu? Panggil saja aku 'Jay', tidak perlu dengan nama lengkap segala."

Begitu Jay menengok sejenak, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Zane terlihat mengelus dagunya, sepertinya sedang berpikir – atau lebih tepatnya sedang memproses informasi. Jay hampir terbahak melihatnya jika bukan karena ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan sang _android_.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah di situ, Jay."

Sang bocah _auburn_ tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia pun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Derit mesin menggema di seisi ruangan. Sesekali percik-percikan api mungil pun terbentuk dari alat solder yang sedang digunakan Jay. Akan tetapi, Zane mendeteksi sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dari percikan api itu. Iris lazuardinya berkilat, tubuh tegapnya segera bereaksi.

 _ZAP!_

Alat solder berpindah ke tangan _android_ pirang.

"Zane! Kembalikan soldernya!" rengek Jay, tidak terima alat kesayangannya direbut teman mekaniknya.

"Saya tidak dapat melakukannya, Jay. Alat ini berpotensi menimbulkan bahaya yang serius," kata Zane datar sambil segera mematikan alat solder tersebut. Ia pun mengambil obeng dan sebuah alat lain yang dirasa lebih aman. "Maafkan saya, namun akan lebih baik jika Anda bekerja dengan alat dengan resiko bahaya yang kecil."

Hembusan napas kecewa keluar dari mulut kecil Jay. Sebenarnya ia enggan menggunakan alat selain solder saat ini, akan tetapi yang dikatakan Zane memang masuk akal. Dengan berat hati, bocah itu mengambil obeng – yang tadi ia minta ambilkan – dari tangan Zane. Ia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke _android_ yang kini duduk anteng di sampingnya. Wajahnya sepintas masih terlihat datar, namun ia dapat melihat seulas senyum kecil di situ. Jay kecil benar-benar ingin tahu apa maksud ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jay? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya sang _android_ begitu melihat si bocah yang masih curi-curi pandang.

Wajah bulat Jay memerah seketika. Ia pun menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya untuk menghadap Zane.

"Aku sangat ingin tahu, apakah Zane memang suka senyuman? Zane 'kan robot."

Zane memejamkan matanya sejenak layaknya seorang manusia bijaksana yang merenungkan sesuatu.

"Senyuman, ya?" ucapnya. "Sejujurnya, saya tidak begitu memahami perasaan manusia. Akan tetapi, ketika saya melihat seorang manusia yang memiliki keadaan fisik yang baik, saya merasakan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri dalam diri saya. Apalagi jika ia tersenyum. Saya merasa seperti ada misi tertentu yang berhasil saya tuntaskan. Oleh karena itu, saya juga jadi ingin tersenyum."

"Misi? Misi apa, sih?"

"Misi untuk menjaga manusia. Sebenarnya, saya diberi tugas untuk melindungi manusia..."

Jay tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Ia teringat akan bagaimana ketatnya sang ayah dan ibu dalam mengawasinya. Mereka memang bukan tipe orang tua yang suka mengekang, namun mereka juga bukan tipe orang tua yang terlalu liberal. Mereka tetaplah sepasang pasutri yang akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi anak semata wayangnya. Mungkin Zane sama seperti mereka dalam hal ini. Agak berlebihan memang (mengingat peristiwa perebutan alat solder yang baru saja terjadi), tetapi Jay dapat memaklumi itu.

Tunggu, ini cuma perasaan Jay atau Zane memang mulai terlihat serius?

"...Terutama anak-anak yang hidup dalam era di mana kekerasan mulai mengintai para manusia yang masih belia."

Jay memang masih anak-anak, namun ia sudah cukup pintar untuk mencerna maksud perkataan temannya. Belum lama ini, ia memang sudah mencium kemunculan masalah krusial seperti ini. Kekerasan memang bukan masalah baru baginya. Ke manapun ia pergi, ia tidak akan dapat membantah fakta bahwa ada kekerasan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Namun, ini berbeda. Para pelaku kekerasan itu kini tidak pandang bulu dalam menjalankan aksinya. Baik yang tua maupun yang muda, yang kaya maupun yang miskin, bahkan yang dewasa maupun anak-anak, ancaman itu akan menghampiri semua orang kapan saja.

Tidak heran orang tuanya selalu mewanti-wantinya untuk tetap di rumah setelah sekolah. Tidak heran Zane harus memikul tanggung jawab sebesar ini.

"Aku mengerti yang Zane rasakan, tapi," ucap Jay dengan senyuman meyakinkan yang terukir di wajahnya, "jangan anggap Zane sendiri yang harus menghadapinya. Aku dan orang tuaku juga, tahu?"

 _Android_ berambut cepak itu mengerjap.

"Makanya, kita hadapi ini bersama-sama, ya?" kata Jay lagi. "Apapun yang kita lakukan, kita tanggung bersama-sama, oke?"

Jari kelingking mungil diacungkan di depan wajah pucat Zane. Merasa pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya, entah mengapa ia ikut-ikutan mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Sedetik kemudian, kelingking-kelingking itu saling bertautan.

Menautnya kedua kelingking itu menjadi tanda resminya perjanjian di antara anak manusia dan pemuda _android_.

.

.

Sebuah berita tersiar bahwa pelaku kekerasan mulai lebih banyak menargetkan anak-anak yang bepergian sendirian di tempat sepi. Para pelaku itu memalaki anak-anak yang lewat dan memukulinya jika keinginan mereka tidak terpenuhi. Bahkan tak jarang anak-anak ini dijadikan sandera jika mereka berasal dari keluarga ternama, tak terkecuali keluarga Walker yang dikenal sebagai salah satu penyuplai alat elektronik terbaik seantero Ninjago City. Karena Jay masih anak-anak, otomatis ia juga masuk dalam daftar calon korban selanjutnya.

Namun, rupanya bocah _auburn_ ini tidak menyadari keadaan tersebut saking asyiknya bermain bersama Zane dengan segala penemuannya. Dengan situasi demikian, jelas saja pemuda _android_ itu merasa lega dan cemas di saat bersamaan. Ia tidak sanggup memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi jika anak-anak seperti Jay mengetahui fakta ini.

"Zane, kita pergi jalan-jalan, yuk!" ajak Jay tiba-tiba suatu hari ketika mereka sedang bekerja dengan mesin seperti biasanya. "Sudah lama sekali sejak kita pergi keluar rumah selain ke sekolah. Ayo!"

Wajah pucat itu seolah-olah makin memucat.

"Untuk apa, Jay? Bukankah lebih aman jika Anda tetap di sini sekarang ini?"

Dahi Jay berkerut untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Ia tampak kecewa karena lagi-lagi Zane tidak menuruti permintaannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermasalah dengan penolakan dari si _android_ , namun beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak pernah keluar rumah kecuali untuk bersekolah. Ia pun mulai merasa jenuh berada di antara mesin-mesin dan ingin berhadapan langsung dengan lingkungan luar. Penolakan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya kecewa. Ia merasa Zane mulai menyerupai orang tuanya yang juga semakin ketat dalam mengawasinya.

Bicara soal itu, ia semakin sering melihat mereka di rumah. Tidak biasanya mereka meninggalkan pekerjaan dalam jangka waktu selama itu. Ketika Jay menanyai kedua orang tuanya itu, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sengaja meliburkan toko alat elektronik untuk beberapa hari, jadi mereka dapat terus menemaninya di rumah. Jujur saja, Jay senang jika ia mendapat lebih banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama orang tuanya tercinta.

Akan tetapi, di saat yang sama, Jay mulai curiga kalau yang terjadi sekarang tidak seperti yang mereka katakan.

"Satu jam sebelum waktu makan siang," ucap Zane sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tunggulah di sini, Jay. Saya akan menyiapkan makan siang."

Begitu Zane meninggalkan bengkel, Jay segera menyisir seisi ruangan. Ia mencari benda apapun yang dapat digunakan sebagai pengganti kunci. Di laci, di keranjang peralatan, di semua wadah yang ada. Akan tetapi, Jay tidak menemukan apapun yang cocok–

 _CRING._

–hingga ketika kakinya tanpa sengaja menyenggol serenceng kunci yang tergeletak di lantai. Kunci itu tampaknya jatuh dari tangan Zane ketika ia beranjak ke dapur. Jay pun bersorak dalam hati karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pemandangan menyenangkan itu kembali.

Ya, menyenangkan. Itu pada awalnya.

Sayangnya, Jay tidak menyadari kalau pemandangan yang ia rindukan kini berpeluang menjadi petaka baginya.

.

.

"Jay, waktunya makan siang. Hentikan pekerjaanmu untuk sementara–"

Kalimat Zane terpotong ketika ia mendapati ruang bengkel yang tidak berpenghuni. Matanya memindai setiap sudut ruangan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia di sana. Ia pun menyusuri ruangan lain di rumah, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah karena yakin bocah itu sedang bermain-main di luar.

"Jay? Di manakah Anda?" sahutnya dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Selapis salju putih ia pijaki bersamaan dengan keping es yang menabrak kulit sintetisnya satu demi satu. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan bersalju demi menemukan teman manusianya – semoga saja ia tidak mengalami _overheat_ dini.

Beberapa meter kemudian, ia dapat mendeteksi tanda keberadaan manusia di sekitarnya. Ada satu, bukan, dua orang. Oh, tunggu. Ia mendeteksi keberadaan beberapa manusia lagi. Semakin ia maju, semakin banyak manusia yang terbaca oleh detektornya. Ia mulai memperkirakan adanya situasi tak terduga yang terjadi di situ. Ia menambah kecepatan berjalannya.

Sampailah ia di sebatang pohon besar yang gundul tak berdaun. Melirik sebentar dari balik pohon, ia memfokuskan pandangannya. Memang benar ada beberapa manusia di sana. Lima orang dewasa dan seorang anak-anak. Untuk suatu alasan, keenam manusia itu terlibat dalam situasi yang sangat mengganggu bagi Zane. Mata _crystalline_ -nya terbelalak begitu ia berhasil mengidentifikasi para manusia itu berdasarkan penampilannya. Lalu, tanpa melibatkan lebih banyak pemrosesan informasi lain, Zane segera berlari menghampiri sekumpulan manusia itu.

 _BUAGH!_

Satu orang dewasa tumbang. Satu orang anak jatuh terduduk. Empat orang dewasa lainnya tercengang melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk melukai Jay."

Zane segera berbalik menghadap anak itu. Beberapa bercak darah menempel di bajunya yang didominasi warna biru. Rambut _auburn_ -nya acak-acakan. Beberapa luka dan lebam tampak menyapa. Matanya bengkak, sepertinya tadi ia menangis. Ada semacam perasaan bersalah yang menghampiri Zane begitu melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Jay?" tanyanya sambil mengambil posisi jongkok.

Wajah Jay malah berubah semakin ketakutan.

"ZANE, DI BELAKANGMU!"

Begitu sang _android_ menengok, salah satu orang dewasa itu menggenggam sebilah senjata tajam yang siap dihunuskan ke wajahnya.

 _ZRAKK!_

Sepasang kaki jenjang mendarat dengan mulus di tanah bersalju. Kedua lengan kokoh menggendong sang bocah yang tak berdaya bersamanya. Suasana mulai menegang kala pemiliknya menyorotkan tatapan dinginnya kepada lima orang dewasa di depannya, mengindikasikan bahwa Zane mulai serius.

"Jay, Anda masih sanggup berjalan, bukan?" bisiknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Jay hanya mengangguk, dan dilanjutkan oleh Zane yang menurunkannya–

 _BZZT._

–dan tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut di sampingnya. Jay yang melihat itu segera mendekatinya dengan perasaan panik.

"Zane, ada apa dengan–"

Lehernya tercekat kala matanya terfokus pada sebuah goresan yang cukup dalam di punggung sang _android_. Kilatan listrik kecil sesekali terlihat dari sana, beberapa utas kabel pun terekspos dengan cukup jelas di situ.

"...Jay, Anda tahu apa yang harus Anda lakukan... jika Anda melihat adanya penjahat..., bukan...?" tanya Zane dengan nada terputus-putus, mungkin efek dari kerusakan yang ia alami barusan.

Bocah _auburn_ itu paham betul apa maksudnya, namun ia justru tidak beranjak sama sekali. Mata safirnya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menuruti perkataannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Zane di sini! Tidak akan pernah!"

"...Anda harus melakukannya. Ini menyangkut keselamatan keluarga Anda juga..., bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, Zane ikut denganku saja! Apa susahnya-"

Kedua mata Zane tiba-tiba berpendar pertanda adanya bahaya lain yang akan menghampiri. Salah satu dari lima orang dewasa itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan tombak di genggamannya.

"KENA KALIAN!"

Tiba-tiba Zane mendekap tubuh kecil Jay, kemudian melesat ke titik yang dirasa lebih aman.

 _ZRAK!_

Jelas saja, serangan yang ditujukan kepada Jay meleset.

Tubuh pemuda artifisial itu telihat semakin melemah. Sinar matanya telah meredup lima persen.

"...Jika saya tetap bersama Anda..., peluang Anda untuk dapat bertahan hidup... akan lebih kecil. Akan lebih baik jika saya menahan mereka di sini... sementara Anda pergi menyelamatkan diri..."

Jay tidak sudi mengakuinya, namun perkiraan Zane tentang peluang keselamatannya tampaknya tidak akan meleset.

"KALIAN BERTIGA URUS ROBOT SIALAN ITU, BIARKAN KAMI YANG MENGEJAR ANAK ITU!"

Reflek buatan Zane kembali bereaksi begitu suara teriakan serak menghantam sensor suaranya. Ia kembali melesat ke tempat yang agak jauh sambil masih melindungi Jay dalam dekapannya. Ia pun tersungkur beberapa meter lebih jauh dari lokasi yang ditargetkan karena tidak sanggup menanggung kerusakan yang ia derita.

"Jay..., cepatlah pergi... dari sini...!"

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Jay pun akhirnya berdiri, lalu segera berlari menjauhi Zane. Langkahnya agak terputus-putus karena luka pada kaki serta bagian tubuhnya yang lain, namun ia tidak peduli. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, memandangi sang _android_ yang mencoba bangkit berdiri dan bersiap untuk menghadapi lawannya. Melindungi manusia adalah prioritas Zane, akan tetapi Jay tidak akan rela jika tugas tersebut berubah menjadi pintu mautnya sendiri.

Hal terakhir yang dapat ia lihat sepanjang pelariannya adalah senyuman yang kembali terpatri di wajah pucatnya serta matanya yang perlahan terpejam.

.

.

Tidak, bukan ini yang diinginkan oleh Jay Walker.

Setelah berhasil mencapai kantor polisi terdekat, ia melaporkan semua yang terjadi padanya. Ia sangat beruntung karena para polisi yang menangani premanisme sedang bersiaga di sana. Ia dan para polisi itu bergegas ke tempat kejadian, dan akhirnya kelima penjahat itu berhasil diringkus setelah melalui perlawanan yang cukup sulit.

Namun, bukan itu yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"...Zane...?"

Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda _android_ tampak sedang tertidur dengan raut wajah yang begitu damai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akan tetapi, keadaannya yang sekarang terbalik 180 derajat dari apa yang ditunjukkan oleh wajahnya.

Jejak hangus akibat _overheat_ bertebaran di kulit sintetisnya, lengkap dengan sekian utas kabel putus yang mencuat dari lengan dan tangannya yang sobek. Wajah sebelah kirinya tampak hampir terkelupas seluruhnya, memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang sebagian besar berupa logam dengan satu-dua bekas retak di atasnya. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa lubang bekas tusukan benda tajam menghiasi dadanya.

"Halo? Zane...?"

 _Android_ itu tetap bergeming.

"...Zane tidak sadar, ya..."

Jay mengambil posisi jongkok agar ia dapat melihat tubuh metalik itu lebih dekat. Kedua tangan mungilnya meraih tubuh itu, lalu ia perlahan memeluknya erat. Kedua matanya semakin basah ketika ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang menusuk kulit dari sana.

"...kalau Zane sudah melanggar... janji kita...?"

.

.

Dunia Jay Walker telah berubah.

Sejak kejadian hari itu, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengurung diri di dalam bengkel pribadinya. Setiap kali bertemu orang tuanya, ia selalu memamerkan senyum riang seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Akan tetapi, ternyata ia tidak cukup lihai dalam berbohong secara sikap sehingga mereka tahu benar apa yang ia pendam selama ini. Namun, demi tidak semakin melukai perasaan sang anak tunggal, mereka memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusannya.

Seiring waktu berjalan, perlahan-lahan Jay mau meninggalkan bengkelnya dan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Namun, rupanya ia memiliki tujuan lain untuk meninggalkan bengkel. Itu terjadi satu minggu setelah kejadian tersebut.

 _"Aku mau memperbaiki Zane!"_

Tekad itu menjadi sangat kuat dalam waktu satu bulan saja.

 _"Ayah, boleh tidak kalau aku pergi ke lab Dr. Julien?"_

Perjalanan tersebut menempuh waktu selama satu tahun. Pada tahap ini, Jay sudah mencapai tahap ahli berkat ambisinya untuk meresureksi teman artifisialnya.

 _"Zane, selamat hari kedatanganmu yang pertama..."_

Lalu berlanjut selama satu lustrum. Ia tidak gentar, tak peduli akan godaan prokrastinasi dan rasa lelah yang menghadang. Ia tidak berhenti, tak peduli akan komentar miring orang-orang di luar sana.

 _"Zane, kau tahu? Kota ini menjadi lebih kondusif berkatmu juga. Karenanya, aku berhutang budi padamu."_

Waktu masih terus berjalan, dan Jay pun perlahan kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula, yaitu dirinya yang riang dan penuh senyuman. Namun, semua itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia pun lambat laun kehilangan waktunya. Sungguh kejam bila mengingat bahwa pertukaran yang terjadi tidak begitu adil. Zane bertanggung jawab atas Jay hanya selama beberapa hari, sementara Jay bertanggung jawab atas Zane selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, ia tidak peduli selama ia dapat menyelamatkan sang _android_.

Lalu, semuanya berakhir satu dekade kemudian.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan membuka, menunjukkan iris yang sejernih kristal. Sang pemilik menengok pelan ke segala arah, memindai apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Kemudian, pandangannya terhenti pada seorang pria berusia mendekati 30 tahunan yang tertidur di sebuah meja kerja di dekatnya. Ia mengidentifikasi orang tersebut sebagai seorang ahli mekanika dengan keberadaan alat-alat listrik yang tergeletak di sekitarnya.

Ia perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri sang ahli. Wajah sang ahli terlihat sangat lelah, dengkuran pelan sesekali terdengar dari mulutnya. Tubuh kurusnya yang terbalut jas laboratorium tampak begitu rapuh. Ketika ia memperhatikan sang ahli dengan lebih seksama, mulutnya lebih seperti berkomat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu, bukan mendengkur. Setitik air mulai menampakkan diri di pelupuk matanya. Sepertinya ia mengigau.

Dengan sigap, ia keluar ruangan untuk mencari selembar kain yang sekiranya cukup tebal dan lebar untuk menutupi tubuh sang ahli. Setelah menemukan kain yang tepat, ia kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Namun, sekembalinya ia di sana, ia melihat sang ahli yang kini telah terbangun dari lelapnya. Kedua matanya membulat seketika begitu ia mengenali ciri-ciri ahli mekanik tersebut.

Rambut _auburn_ yang tertata rapi.

Mata yang seindah batu safir.

Raut wajahnya yang senantiasa menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

"..."

Seseorang yang pernah menjadi temannya.

Seseorang yang kini kehilangan masa kanak-kanaknya.

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Zane."

Dan ia bernama Jay Walker.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hyah~, akhirnya saya datang lagi setelah setahun lebih nggak publish fic~

Jadi, begini, ya. Saya sudah nonton ep. 34 _Ninjago_ dan -ehem- saya akui kalau itu adalah episode paling nyesek yang pernah saya tonton. Lalu, saya jadi kepikiran _Three Laws of Robotics_ yang dicetuskan oleh Isaac Asimov, tepatnya Hukum Ketiga yang berbunyi, _"A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws"_ berkat adegan Zane yang nggak dengerin teman-temannya yang minta agar dia menyelamatkan dirinya juga /jentikjari

Well, sebenarnya saya berniat untuk mempublish ini pada hari ulang tahun beliau, namun di Wikipedia disebutkan bahwa tanggal lahir beliau tidak diketahui dengan pasti (antara 4 Oktober 1919 dan 2 Januari 1920). Maunya sih publish di tanggal 2 Januari 2017 (disebutkan juga bahwa tanggal lahir beliau yang 2 Januari 1920 itu untuk keperluan resmi), tapi karena terlalu lama dan saya ngebet pingin publish fic _Ninjago_ berbahasa Indonesia lagi, akhirnya saya publish sekarang saja, mengingat kuliah saya juga berat banget huhu.


End file.
